Irresistible
by Prettylicious
Summary: When Brooke and Lucas has to spend the night at Karen's Cafe, the inevitable is bound to happen. Rated M.


**Rating: M**

**Summary:** The inevitable is bound to happen when Brooke and Lucas is trapped in Karen's Cafe a night in December.

**A/N:** I've had this on my lap top for a while and I figured it wouldn't hurt to put it up. It's a result of boredom and being snowed in during Christmas Break. I hope you enjoy and of course, reviews are MUCHO appreciated. Thank you!

**Irresistible**

**---**

_Oh the weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_And since there's no place to go_

_Let it snow, let is snow, let it snow_

"Okay Ma. Yes. No we'll be okay. I will, okay, love you too mom. No mom, seriously. Give the phone to Keith. Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow okay? Good. Bye. Bye. Bye.".

By now he can hear a light chuckle beside him. He smiles, too. Not because he finds the conversation with his mom funny, but the sound of her laughter, cute, raspy… and sexy, never fails to make him smile.

"No I will okay? I'll see you tomorrow. Yes. Tell Keith I said hi. Bye mom" Lucas says for the hundredth time and finally hangs up the phone with a sigh.

"I love your mom" Brooke giggles.

"And apparently she loves you too, because she is very concerned for your well being and she doesn't trust me to take care of you"

"That's just common sense Luke".

For this she receives a pillow flying in her direction. She catches it and throws it back, hitting her target perfectly and smirks.

"I can take care of myself, see? My belly however, is your job to please and I', hungry" She says in a warning and whiney manner. "Unless you want food poisoning" she then chirps and flushes her eye lashed while showing off her crater deep dimples with a small laugh. She knows very well he can never resist her.

"I'll cook" He just smiles. He would take her teasing any day if it meant hearing her laugh and for seeing her smile he would walk through fire. It was mad, crushed out, L-O-V-E and he was in big trouble.

"I can't believe your mom actually wants us to stay put in the Café. We could have gotten home easily…" Brooke huffs and looks around at the empty café.

It's mid December, and a snow storm is apparently heading for Tree Hill according to the news, and Karen, being the mom she is, is not on to take any risks.

"And she must know about all the bad stuff we can do in here" his girlfriend then goes on to say as she raises her eyebrows suggestively. Sometimes it amazes him how she can go so fast from being this bubbly and cute to this….sexy creature that puts naughty images in his head. Oh yeah, definitely in trouble.

"Believe it or not, she loves me too, and because she is overly worried about me, she doesn't want to have us driving in potential snow" he says, ignoring her thoughts about… mischief.

"You are such a momma's boy" she states, quite randomly

"What?" he asks confused, as he is ripped from his forming thought, squinting his eyes

"You know I'm like the daughter she never had. But I'll have to admit, she did raise you as a momma's boy. Always making your bed? Folding your socks? Alphabetizing your books? Honestly Luke? But even that can't measure up to my girlyness." She states matter of factly.

"This is true… Your girly sides are pretty great. In fact, there are some of you girly sides I cannot get enough of" he smirks, eyeing her chest.

"Keep it in your pants Luke, do you even realize how many times your mom and Keith probably has gotten it on in here? I know I'm irresistible to you and all, but we need to be respectful of your mom's café right now." She says playfully and shifts her position on the couch, making herself more comfortable.

"Wow, way to ruin the moment pretty girl, I'm officially turned off. And you know my mom is way to prude to even consider something like that." Lucas says while grunting his nose, to which he receives a giggle and a pair of rolling eyes. "And for your information, don't be so quick to talk about your girly sides, because I've seen your boy sides too, on several occasions." he then says. She looks at him in question waiting for him to explain just how so. "I've seen you in my boxers. I've smelled my shower gel on you. And I've seen you drink straight from the juice cartoon" He says and smiles knowingly.

She kinks her eyebrows even further, and makes her way over to him sitting in the chairs by the counter and positions herself between his legs, her face close to his.

"You know you like it" she whispers mischievously, her voice getting raspy. He takes a deep breath and tries to keep his eyes from moving from her eyes to her chest. She always knows how to get to him.

"I thought you said we needed to respect my mom's café" he says finally, keeping his eyes looking piercingly into hers.

She thinks for a moment, while closing her eyes. She lets a soft moan escape her lips and her hand casually travels up from her waist to her chest where she lightly begins to softly caress her left boob. He looks are her while swallowing, clearly confused.

"Brooke. What are you doing?" His voice is barely over a whisper.

She opens her eyes and blinks at him. She moves her hands to rest on his knees and her mouth to his ear.

"I want to respect it. I do. But it's hard. Shouldn't be too hard for you though, considering how turned of you are" she whispers and smiles when she looks down to see the bulk forming in his pants.

"You know, it's really not fair, this is one of my fantasies. Me and you, in your mom's café" It comes from her lips as a sensual whisper into his ear. He clenches his teeth and squeezes her arm.

"Brooke" he says huskily "We can't. It's my mom's café…"

"Mmm… So… Wrong, and mean. And just bad and forbidden and…and kinky" she whispers this too, into his ear, while stopping to nibble his earlobe and chuckling as his whole body stiffens at her words. She knows very well what images is going on behind those closed eyes of his. "Luke…it's cute when you resist me. But right now I kind of want you to… stop doing that and talk to me"

He clears his throat; keeping his eyes closed taking her words in. He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. She moves her hand over to his thigh, stroking him slightly up and down, but slowly moving closer and closer to his crotch. This seems to put immediate words in his mouth.

"Brooke" he groans. She stops her actions and smiles and turns her face to look at him. He opens his eyes and looks straight into her smiling face. He puts his hand back on hers and makes her go back to her earlier actions.

"What do you want me to say" He asks determined. This seems to make her happy, because her smile grows wider as she strokes her hand over his crouch, a little bit harder, enjoying that she is getting to him.

"Well… tell me what you want. What do you fantasise about" She kisses his jaw. He moves his head so her lips catch his. They hold for a moment before he grabs her by the waist and pulls her closer.

"I just want to kiss you"

She can feel his tongue trace her lower lips, begging for entrance, which she gladly grants, wanting to feel the taste of him.

The kisses are slow but passionate and he's enjoying it until she suddenly stops and pulls away quickly.

"Luke no"

He looks scared, like a lost puppy and she knows he's wondering what he did wrong. She can also see how he's looking at her red lips that are about to get swollen, but they're not quite there yet. This is exactly what bothers her.

"No Luke, this exactly what we did last night. And the night before that, and all the other nights before that."

"But I uh, I though you liked it, no I mean, I thought you wanted it and we haven't done uh anything for the past few days, I mean…" He stutters taking his hand from her hips and placing them awkwardly in his lap. She smiles then, just astonished at how cute he is, and surprised at how much it turns her on. That boy had no idea how everything he does can turn her on in some way. And right now she needs him to know.

"Luke, I want it, I want you. But not like this" she says then, placing his hands back on her hips. He looks at her questioningly.

"I don't want butterfly kisses. I don't want lit candles and flower and romantic music. I want you - here, now and I want you to tell me what you want and how you want it. I want you to demand that I give it to you and if I refuse I want you to take it by force because that is how much you want it. Just show me that you can't resist it. Show me you can't resist me"

He looks her deep in the eyes as he listens to her soft voice. Soft but demanding. He tightens his grip on her waist and pulls her close again. He moves them from her waist to her ass and grabs it. She smiles to this and leans in to kiss him. But he simply smiles back and shakes his head. He bends down to kiss her jaw. He works his way up to her ear, kissing it, nibbling it, and biting it. She closes her eyes. Then he starts whispering, while continuing to massage her ass, ever so slightly, and moving his hand us and down her lower back.

"I want to take you here, right here, now. And hard. Because I know that's how you want it"

She moans in agreement and he smiles into her ear. That's more like it. He moves his hands from her back to work on the zipper to her blue juicy sweat jacket. He pulls it down, revealing the lacy red bra she is wearing.

"I love you in red underwear" he whispers.

"I know"

He looks down at her pants, and then at her face raising his eyebrows in question. She smiles deviously, urging for him to find out the answer to what he is wondering. He moves his hand down and slowly pulls down her matching blue juicy sweatpants.

He smiles wickedly and goes back to kissing her jaw line as her matching red lacy panties reveals themselves.

"Sexy" he whispers.

"I try"

"You don't have to babe; you're sexy as fuck no matter what you do"

"Even when I drink straight from the juicy cartoon wearing your boxers after taking a shower using your shower gel?"

"Especially then"

She laughs as she climbs up to straddle him on the chair he is sitting on by the counter. She grabs his neck and dives in to start kissing him again. This time it's passionate but far from slow, both fighting for control. She massages his neck, while he runs his hands up and down her back, enjoying the feel of her delicate skin.

Again, she makes a sudden stop, but this time only to pull his sweater from his body, leaving him in a wife beater. She shakes her head dissatisfied and pulls this of too and a smile as his sculpted chest is out. She moves her hands across is before kissing it and sucking his nipple. He rolls his head back in comfort, but then suddenly realizes he's supposed to be the one in control.

"Stop that" he said and holds her strong. She looks at his like a child that has been forced to leave the candy store without a single piece of candy. "It's my turn now" She sticks her lip out pouting, but he shakes his head and moves his hand to her back and quickly unclasps her bra.

She looks at him, and enjoys his expression as her chest is exposed. He looks at her perfectly shaped boobs like _they_ are the pieces on candy, and quickly goes on to massage one while he continues his earlier actions of kissing her neck.

She feels him get exited, and as he sucks on the spot below her ear that drives her crazy she knows it's going to leave a mark the next day. He gently plays with her nipple and feeling the pleasure he gives makes her clings to the handles of the chair they are sitting in.

"Are you wet pretty girl? Am I making you wet?" He whispers huskily, his lips barely an inch away from hers. She merely nods and closes the gap between them, kissing him fiercely.

He moves his hand to her thigh, stroking her teasingly, slowly moving closer to the spot he knows she is dying for him to reach. He smiles into her lips as she stops kissing him for a moment to take in the feel of his fingers finally slipping inside her already wet panties.

"Oh you are wet" he mumbles into her lips as he starts to make flicks across her bud and massaging her sensitive spot slightly. Feeling her orgasm building up, she moves her hands to his neck, holding on tightly as she lets a loud moan escape her lip.

That is all it takes for his already growing erection to get even harder. Hearing her groans turns him on so badly.

"Do you like this pretty girl?"

She nods as she clings onto him for dear life, and starts moving her hips with the movements of his hands. Not long after she feels the orgasm take over her and she lets out a loud moan into his skin before biting his neck a little bit.

She then moves her hands down to his crouch, unzipping his pants and pulls away his boxers so his hard member is fully showing its length and size. She takes in he sight of it before massaging it slightly, pumping him up and down.

"You're so hard baby" she smiles against his face and she continues her actions.

"Because you are so fucking sexy. I want you Brooke. I want you so bad. Do it faster"

She pumps harder and with his words and his hands all over her body she can feel herself get hot again.

He then jumps down from the chair, surprising her. Without a word he grabs her hips and turns them around so she is facing the counter.

"Are you still wet baby?" he asks, he knee in between her legs, massaging her back. She nods as she hold on desperately to the counter behind her, so she won't collapse on the floor and her knees are already week.

"Tell me what you want" he says

"You" she breathes "I just fucking want you and you know it."

"What do you want me to do, let me hear you say it" he teases but she doesn't hesitate. She grabs his neck fiercefully and pulls his towards her.

"Fuck me Luke, just fuck me."

Not needing anything else, he removes his knee and replaces it with his erection and thrusts into her fast, hard. She groans as her walls clench around him and adjust to his size. He moves them to a flat part of the wall, and quickly starts thrusting, in and out. She wraps her feet around his waist, allowing him to dig deeper into her, while she clings on to his neck for dear life. She moans in pleasure and he is doing everything he can to no give up and come right there and then. He can't help but to notice how she looks so fucking beautiful she looks when she is so turned on, her eyes pressed together, flushed cheeks, her lips slightly parted and with all kinds of sexy noises coming from them.

"Harder Luke" she almost begs in sheer pleasure.

"Scream for me baby; let me know you like it"

He grabs her by her ass and presses her even harder against the wall, still thrusting. Then he can feel her whimper under him. He can see the goose bumps on her arms and the scream that follows is enough to make him know she reached her orgasm again, and with a couple of more hard thrusts into her, it's enough to make him reach his peak too, exploding into her, grunting loudly in satisfaction as he does so.

"God Luke" she pants heavily, still trying to catch her breath as small drop of sweat makes its way from the crock of her neck in between her cleavage. It's the sexiest thing he's ever seen and he leans up to catch her lips in a searing kiss. He then backs from the wall, letting her down from her previous position.

They stand like that for a while, still catching their breaths. She rests her forehead on his and his hands again rest on her hips. He starts kissing her jaw slightly before he moves up to kiss her ear slightly, making those goose bumps reappear.

"You're good" she pants.

"You're better"

"How so?"

"You're irresistible baby. So Irresistible"

---

Review? xox!


End file.
